


Delivery or Takeout?

by allmilhouse



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Delivery Driver AU, First Time, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, arm kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmilhouse/pseuds/allmilhouse
Summary: Bob has a crush on one of the delivery drivers, and when he finds out it’s the driver’s last day, decides to do something drastic





	Delivery or Takeout?

The familiar blue truck pulled up to the curb, and Bob smiled behind his counter. He finished ringing up his last in-restaurant customer just as the delivery driver walked in. “Hey, how’s it going?”

“Good! It’s a nice night,” he said, sitting down on a stool and plunking his insulated _Delishvery_ bag on the counter. “How about you? Almost closing time?”

“Yep. Actually I was cleaning up when the order came in. So it’ll be another minute on the fries.”

The driver smiled. “No hurry.”

Bob smiled back. “Can I get you a cup of coffee or anything?”

“Uh, sure.”

Bob poured him a mug, black, the way he knew the driver liked it. They did this often, the driver sitting for a minute or two while Bob busied himself behind the counter. He ran the restaurant by himself, and while it wasn’t the busiest place, sometimes Bob fell behind on orders, and the driver had to wait until he was caught up. 

They would talk as Bob worked, and had over time, gradually become friendly. He found himself looking forward to the days when that rusty old pickup would stop outside, or even getting jealous when he saw it across the street at Pesto’s. 

But tonight was a rare occasion when he could just hang out out front, leaning on the counter and watching the man drink his coffee. “I haven’t seen you around in a while. Guess my food isn’t as popular as I thought.”

“It’s not you. They raised the delivery rates for everything this side of the highway. This is only my second trip out to Ocean Avenue this month.”

Bob smiled again. “That’s a relief. I was beginning to get worried.”

The driver patted his hand sympathetically. “I wouldn’t take it personally. Actually I’ve been meaning to try your food sometime. Maybe I’ll stop by this week. Gonna have some free time coming up. Tonight’s my last night as a delivery driver!”

He said it happily, but Bob felt a crushing sadness in his chest. “Oh really? What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know yet. But I do know I’m gonna miss this place.” He smiled at Bob and they shared a brief look. Their hands bumped on the counter as Bob leaned in closer. 

The timer on the fryer dinged, and Bob threw his head back with a sigh. “Ugh- I mean, I’ll get that. Back in a minute.” 

He stopped at the sink to wash his hands, and splashed some cold water on his face for good measure. Just because it was the last time his crush would be in his restaurant didn’t mean he had to do anything drastic or stupid right? His reflection in the mirror didn’t answer back. Bob sighed again and finished up the order. 

A minute later he returned out front and handed the bag over. “Hey, listen, I don’t want to be forward, but if you’re free after this order, maybe you could come back? I’ll cook dinner, and you can try it now instead of later?” 

The driver gave a big, crooked smile. “Yeah, that sounds great. I should be back in, maybe twenty minutes?”

“Great! See you then!” Bob walked him out, and then banged his head against the glass door in frustration. He locked the door and ran upstairs to freshen up, idly wondering if he could lose forty pounds in twenty minutes, before returning to the restaurant to wait anxiously. 

A tap at the door shook him out of his worrying. He let the man in, locking it again behind them. 

“Hey,” he offered. 

“Hey,” the man replied. They shared an uneasy beat before the driver reached out, placing one heavy hand on Bob’s arm. Bob met his gaze, and leaned in. 

The kiss was soft at first, and very awkward, neither man knowing what exactly they should do. Bob pulled back to get a better angle, and wound his arm around the driver’s back, clinging on to his strong shoulder. He deepened the kiss, and heard the faintest of moans in reply. He turned them slightly, not breaking contact, so that now his back was to the restaurant. He wasn’t sure what his plan was but his partner seemed to pick up on it. 

The driver walked them to the closest booth, and backed Bob up until he bumped against the table. Taking the hint, Bob jumped up to sit on the table, and pulled the man by the collar. The driver fit perfectly in between Bob’s legs, the same way his big hands fit perfectly on the sides of Bob’s slightly protruding stomach, sliding a slow path downwards. 

Bob’s own hands held the driver in place as he kissed down his neck, reaching the collarbone under his rumpled shirt. “By the way, what’s your name?” he asked breathlessly, between kisses. 

“Teddy.”

“Hi Teddy, I’m Bob.”

“Nice to meet you Bob,” he said brightly, as his hands finally reached Bob’s waistband. He paused a second, offering Bob a chance to refuse or push back. Instead, Bob turned his head to catch Teddy in another kiss, and Teddy slipped his hand down Bob’s pants. His hands felt strong and his fingers nimble, and Bob could tell he was already embarrassingly close. 

“Wait a sec,” he panted. Teddy pulled back instantly, and Bob felt cold at the loss of contact. He dug in his pocket and found lube and condoms he grabbed earlier, holding them up. “I don’t know if you’d want to, but uhh,” he trailed off, completely at a loss for a romantic way to say ‘please fuck me’. 

Teddy smiled, a hint of something flashing in his eyes. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this.”

At those words, Bob got a surge of confidence, and pulled Teddy back to him. “Why didn’t you say anything?” he asked, pulling Teddy’s shirt off. 

“There was never a good time!” Teddy argued back, lifting Bob off the table with one arm and tugging his sweats down with the other. “What am I gonna say? Hey, is that delivery order ready and by the way I think you’re cute?” 

“Yes!” 

Teddy laughed, putting Bob back down. “Wait, then why didn’t you say anything?” 

“I thought I did,” Bob said, nodding towards the Burger of the Day chalkboard. _Spice Arms (blackened burger)_

Teddy looked at it, then back at Bob. “ _Ohhh_ ,” he said, leaning over Bob. He pinned both his arms down on the table, not hard but with a little pressure, enough to keep Bob from fidgeting. “Is this ok?” 

“It’s perfect.”

Teddy smiled in relief. “Sorry, it’s just, being a bigger guy, not everyone’s into that, y’know?”

Bob smiled back expectantly. “Well I am. And I’ll try to make up for everyone who wasn’t, ok?”

Unsure how to respond, Teddy just nodded, and leaned down to kiss Bob again. He rubbed comforting circles along Bob’s outer thighs, and Bob shifted closer to the edge of the table. 

Teddy got him lubed up quickly, but gently. He wanted to get his hands back around Bob as soon as possible, but he wanted to make him as comfortable as possible. Well, as comfortable as possible on a cheap Formica table. 

“Ready?” He asked, and Bob nodded. 

Once they got a steady beat going, Bob reached up to pull Teddy closer to him. He tried wrapping his legs around Teddy, but dropped them after a minute. “Leg cramp,” he explained sheepishly. Teddy laughed, and Bob could feel it rumbling down his chest. It was so comforting, to be surrounded and held by such a big, tender man. Every time he’d fantasized about this moment, it couldn’t compare to the real thing. 

So when Teddy’s big hand returned, it only took a couple of eager thrusts and Bob was coming, faster and louder than he would have liked. Teddy kept going though, holding Bob down by the shoulder, and keeping him in place with most of his chest. Another minute and he was gone himself. 

They stayed in a collapsed heap like that, catching their breaths and avoiding eye contact. 

“I don’t want to get up, but I’m afraid if we stay here much longer, the table will break.” 

Teddy shrugged. “I could probably fix it. I could use an excuse to come back here.”

Bob narrowed his eyes. “What, the cooking isn’t good enough?”

“I haven’t tried it yet! You promised me dinner but jumped me at the door.”

“Crap! Still hungry? I can get you a sneak peek of tomorrow’s special.”

Teddy looked curious. “What is it?” 

“The long time cumin burger.”

Laughing, Teddy reluctantly got up, and held a hand out for Bob. “Sounds good. Mind if I shower first though?”

“Depends. Mind if I join you?”

“You’re insatiable. But if your cooking is half as good as your flirting, you’re gonna have a tough time getting rid of me.” 

Bob smiled. “It’s taken me weeks to get this far. I’m not giving you up any time soon.” Teddy pulled Bob in for a warm hug. “Plus, I might ask for your help cleaning up. We’re gonna need a lot of disinfectant on that booth.”

**Author's Note:**

> yiiiiiikes


End file.
